Gentle Exhaustion
by allyssumdays
Summary: Ed falls ill, and Roy is sent by Riza to make sure he gets better. And, of course, Ed avoids it, but hey, Roy's stubborn. RoyEd, more shonenai than yaoi. might be complete
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Roy."

The General looked up from a small pile of papers (much smaller than the usual one) and saw Ed standing in he doorway.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" He asked, almost concerned._ I don't remember when he last called me by my first name..._

After a moments' glance, Roy had a reason to be concerned. Ed's face had a slight flush, and his normally bright eyes had a dull, glassy gleam to them.

"Ed, are you okay?" He asked, setting down his pen.

"I guess not," He said, not sounding confident in his conclusion, "I'm being threatened by Ms. Riza, who says I need to go home, so I'm just gonna go before she kills me. I'm _sick._"

"Are you sure you should drive?" Roy continued, starting to stand.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, I just need some sleep, and I wanted to make sure you knew I came in today, and that I'm not skipping work and--"

His train of thought ended when Roy pressed the back of his hand to Ed's forehead.

"You've got a fever." Roy said accusingly.

Ed brushed his hand away. "I'm fine. It's just a headache."

Roy stared him down for a moment, then said, "I'll drive you home."

"...What?"

Then phone rang. Roy picked it up, greeting it with, "Mustang...Yes, he's in my office, Ms. Riza, and he told me...You tell him, he won't believe me."

Ed was handed the phone, where a voice told him, "_No driving! _"

The line was promptly dropped, and Ed was left standing with no choice but allowing Roy to drive him home, or face Ms. Riza's wrath.

* * *

"You know," Ed noted, staring out the car window, "You'd think that I could take myself home, seeing as I've been driving for two years." 

"You'd also think that a nineteen year old would know when to admit he was sick."

Ed huffed, glaring out the window. Roy flicked his eyes at Ed, noticing his face seemed redder, and wondered if his fever had gotten higher.

Upon arriving at Ed's apartment, Ed got out. Then rolled his eyes when Roy did too.

"I'm home, I'm not going back to work, I don't need to be babysat." He said, turning to confront Roy, and was startled that Roy was directly behind him. Like directly behind, as in turned, and suddenly he noticed that Roy was wearing cologne.

" Humor me." Roy said, smirking. "Ms. Riza will leave me alone the rest of the day."

Ed just turned and started into his apartment, when he suddenly remember something;

His apartment was at the top of a flight or two of stairs.

"Great."

Ed started the assent, taking an amount of time that seemed slow but wasn't. He kept thinking to himself 'see, not sick' but said nothing. He had almost made it to the top when he slipped.

He managed to catch himself, but his arms (both are flesh now) felt weak and were about to give out when an arm reached around him waist and pulled him upright. Ed turned, seeing Roy once again directly behind him, his arm supporting Ed.

"Glad I came yet?" He asked, smirking.

Ed just humphed and turned, taking the rest of the stairs quickly and unlocking his door, now painfully aware of Roy's footsteps behind him. Once his door was open, he turned again.

"There; I'm at my apartment, I didn't fall down the stairs, now will you leave?" He asked frustrated.

Roy nodded, his smirk a bit more obvious now. "Ms. Riza will probably call soon. You've been warned, go to sleep. Don't answer the phone, don't answer the door."

Ed rolled his eyes, closing the door. "Good bye, Roy!" He yelled, walking away.

Roy smiled. "Good night, Ed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Roy, go check on Ed; He's not answering my calls."

Roy glanced at Riza over his paperwork. "Maybe he's asleep?"

"I don't care." she said, using her assassin voice. "Go. Check. On. Him. **Now**."

Roy was out the door by 'on' (Riza's scary when she uses one-word sentences).

He drove to Ed's apartment, climbed the stairs, and knocked. No response. Good. _That means he probably is asleep_. He drew a quick transmutation circle, and unlocked the door. Gotta love that alchemy stuff, right?

As soon as he walked in, he had to fight not to roll his eyes and sigh. Ed was at his table, using paperwork as a pillow. _This looks oddly familiar._ He walked over, to insect further. Looked like a combination of old reports and new notes. Evaluations. And Ed, hunched over, still in his uniform. Great.

Rather than risk waking him, Roy sighed, picking up the still much smaller alchemist and carried him to his room. He had set Ed on his bed and was undoing his jacket when Ed regained a bit of consciousness and grabbed his wrist in a firm grip. He sat up, trying to glare at Roy with hazy bloodshot eyes. His face was red, his fever obvious.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked, his voice a bit lost sounding.

"It's not good for you to sleep in your uniform." Roy pulled his hand away and continued.

"But why are you here? How did you get in?" Ed demanded.

"The door. Orders from Ms. Riza to make sure you were okay. Which you weren't, obviously, since you were asleep on your evaluation."

"I'm fine." Ed said.

"Of course."

Roy pulled the jacket off, which caused Ed inadvertently to lean forward. He lost his balance, and to avoid falling off the bed held onto Roy's neck. Roy set the jacket on the bed, then again picked Ed up to place him at the head of the bed.

Not expecting that, Ed ended up gripping Roy neck a bit tighter, his eyes a bit more focused and nervous.

"I can move myself." He said defensively.

Roy just smirked, laying a cool hand against Ed's forehead again. "Hm. Your fever's gotten worse, you should have gone to bed."

Ed glared weakly, saying, "No, you're just so damn cold."

Roy nodded, turning about, without response to Ed. He left the room, hoping Ed would stay put, and glanced in a few doors, until he found the bathroom.

_Okay, aspirin, cool compress--_

The medication was easy, the compress a bit difficult-- Ed seemed to have difficulty with laundry-- and finally, he filled a shallow bowl with cool water. He turned and re-entered Ed's room.

He was now under the blanketing, but glared at Roy as he came. "I thought you could find the door on your own, but I guess not."

It was said without malice or anger, just slight annoyance. Roy sat down on the edge of the bed, handing Ed two aspirin, which Ed took dry.

"Lay down." Roy said firmly. "You need some actual sleep."

Ed laid back, a sense of gentle exhaustion covering him. He shivered as Roy laid the damp cloth across his eyes. His breathing deepened as he drifted into sleep.

Roy quietly stood and went into the living room, picking up the phone.

"Hey. I'm going to stay with Ed for a bit...No, he's just being stubborn, it's probably just a virus or something...Yes, I know I'll have to catch up in my paperwork, I'm staying just the same..."

Roy suddenly blushed at Riza's closing remark. "_Seems like you're enthused to be with him, so I'll go ahead and clear your schedule. Bye."_

He stared at the phone before replacing it in the cradle. _Enthused_? He just shook his head, turning to check Ed.

He was down, but awake as his hand was rubbing his temples, the cloth sitting near the bowel on the bedside table. Roy disappeared for a moment, returning with a chair and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Ed said quietly, taking it without question.

Roy sat and watched him drink it slowly, noticing how shallow his breathing was. As Ed laid back to continue sleeping, he glanced over at Roy.

"Are you going to stay?" He sounded as if the fever was talking, soft and insistent.

"A while, yes." Roy replied, drawing a simple transmutation circle to re-cool the water, pressing the cloth to Ed's forehead. "Just try and sleep."

Ed smiled softly. "Thank you. I'm glad."

_That's unusual. _He shook his head slightly. Ed was going to sleep. That was all that matter, he needed the rest. He sat back in his chair, closing his eyes, trying to remember what he'd been working on earlier.

Naaaaha!! Come on people!! Instead of just adding me to your alerts (thanks btw -) send me a review!! If You Get My Drift gets maaaaajoooor brownie points for being the first and only reviewer. Here's to you, buddy! I would have given up on this story if you hadn't reviewed. Happy Halloween everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

.:thunk:.

Roy started, vaguely wondering if he had fallen asleep. Looking around, he struggled to remember where he was, and how he got there.

_Oh. Right. _Ed was sick, that's why Roy was in his apartment...So where was Ed?

"Ed...?"

Roy stood, alert and worried. Until he saw a sliver of light peeking out from under the bathroom door. He sighed, suddenly becoming very enlightened to the situation. He walked over to and pressed the door, sliding it open easily.

Ed was hunched over the toilet, trembling as he coughed. Roy stepped over, with no response from the other as he reached out and pulled the blonde bangs from his eyes. His skin was pale and warm, moist with perspiration.

_Dry heaving._ Roy confirmed as Ed's body froze and contracted next to him, quiet gasping sounds escaping his throat. Roy was still as the fit passed, before asking, "You okay?"

The other nodded slowly, swallowing. He replied in a raspy voice, "Yeah, fine."

He stood, gripping the toilet tightly and shaking still.

"Think you can walk?" Roy asked quietly, deciding not to expose Ed's lie.

In response, Ed took a step towards the door. But the moment he lifted the other foot to try another, his strength seemed to desert him, and he stumbled forward into Roy. The other caught him deftly, gripping his forearms.

"Guess not." He muttered with an amused tone.

Ed glanced at him with a slight glean in his eyes. Roy couldn't quite name it, but it was almost akin to thanks. Which Ed would never show Roy without some hint of sarcasm..._But he did, earlier_...

Carefully, slowly, Roy shifted Ed to carry the former back to his bed. He almost expected Ed to protest, but -quite the opposite- the younger leaned against him, breath quick and shallow, his pulse slow but insistent.

Roy's brow furrowed in concern. _Has it gotten worse?_ He laid Ed back in his bed, pulling a cool sheet over him.

"Roy..." Ed rasped. "Go...home..."

The elder alchemist smiled gently. "No."

He retreated to the bathroom, bringing the afore-mentioned glass and refilled it.

"Can you sit up?" He asked upon returning to Ed's side.

Ed's reply was a look that clearly said 'you mock me', but he sighed, and said in a defeated voice,

"I don't think so."

Roy blinked, surprised that the other hadn't even tried. But they both knew it to be true. He just nodded, setting the glass on the bedside table.

Before Ed was quite sure what was happened, Roy was seated behind him. Ed rested heavily against the other's chest, and he could feel the heartbeat steady against his own slightly slower pulse.

The elder pressed the glass to Ed's lips, and Ed carefully drank, the chilled water sending shivers up his spine as it slid down his throat. When he finished, Roy set the glass on the table, before checking Ed's forehead once more. The fever seemed to be down. But Roy didn't move.

Ed's breath was now that of sleep. Peaceful, slow and deep. Any thoughts of moving, and possibly disrupting it, were out the window. Roy allowed himself to relax, a hand on each knee on either side of Ed's chest. Closing his eyes, he granted a moments rest and dozed.

-----

This is more or less the end. Should have said it was short -;; Anywhoo, thanks for the love and reviews!! See ya the next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Continued by popular demand (not really).

And just a little note, since people keep asking 'why do you call her Ms. Riza?'. Well, for one thing, I don't want to bother typing Lieutenant Hawkeye all the time, since I'm likely not to spell Lieutenant right. I am getting better, though. And I also find using her title all the time seems too formal, just her last name too impersonal, and her first name consequently too personal. So... It just kinda ended up being Ms. Riza.

Anyways, you don't care. Moving on--!

**Chapter Four**

When Roy awoke (again), it was considerably darker outside. A glance at the illuminated alarm clock confirmed that it was nearing five pm.

Ed was still asleep, breathing slowly in and out. Roy smiled slightly, pressing his forearm again to the other's forehead.

_Fever's down._ Then again, he amended in his head, said fever seemed to be playing come-and-go. Reaching slowly to the bedside table, Roy silently pressed a finger to the transmutation circle to slow the water molecules down before wringing the compress to a slight, chilled dampness.

He was pressing it to Ed's flesh when the younger began to stir, blinking bemusedly.

"Hm...?"

Then he suddenly realized someone was behind him and sat up immediately; and in that same instant regretted it as the blood rushed firmly to his head.

"Easy, Fullmetal." Roy muttered, a hand on on of the other's shoulders.

Ed groaned, "Yeah, yeah."

He slumped back against Roy's chest, with a relieved sigh as Roy continued his ministrations.

With a chuckled, Roy admonished quietly, "That's what happens when you don't get enough sleep."

"I'll log that away." Ed said softly, closing his eyes. "Meanwhile, why are you here?"

"So you won't die." Roy replied wryly.

The other made a small exasperated sound in the back of his throat. "Yeah, but why did you stay?"

"Well," Roy answered plaintively, "I didn't want to wake you up."

By now the elder's hands were pressing gently along Ed's collar bone, along his neck. It was a deliciously refreshing effect, soothing the younger's throbbing head.

"At this point, I doubt I would have woken up." Ed muttered finally.

Roy shook his head amusedly. "True, that, but I'd rather sit here than do paperwork anyways."

"Shoulda known I was just an excuse." Ed grumbled dryly. "But I doubt that'll fly with Ms. Riza anyways."

"Probably not." Roy conceded.

Ed didn't try to move, remembering the last results; besides, it was strangely comforting to have Roy taking care of him. While Ed reminded himself that he hated Roy, the morally bankrupt bastard with a God complex, he couldn't find a genuine reason to get up.

His stomach growled. _Well, there's that._

Coincidently, a knock sounded at the door. Slowly this time, Ed sat forward as Roy moved to answer the door. Ed picked the compress up, pressing it to the back of his neck absentmindedly.

A moment later, a little head of sandy blonde hair peeked in, followed by a girl of eight with sea-green eyes.

"Don't breathe, Elysia." Ed warned dramatically. "I'm _siiiick_."

She just giggled. "Well, Momma wanted to tell you she's here to make you and Uncle Roy something to eat, since she heard you were sick."

"Does everyone think I'm incompetent?" Ed wondered aloud.

"Just Ms. Riza and everyone else at the office." Elysia said, truly trying to comfort the elder. "Anyways, Momma's making some chicken soup."

Ed groaned, before slowly clamoring out of bed. "Well, I'm not going to lay around all day. I got evaluation's coming up."

"I got a test in science I have to study for." She responded sympathetically.

Ed joined the other adults in the living area, pawing lazily through his pile of paper as Elysia produced a large science book. After a moment, she enlisted Roy's help in defining words and answering questions, and managed to entice Ed into helping as well. Gracia was standing docilely over the stove, stirring a pot of chicken broth, vegetables and noodles. It was a very lop-sided gathering in the small room when the food was served, a near-disaster avoided when a glass of milk was tipped.

After that, Gracia took it upon herself to run a load of much-needed laundry and dishes, despite Ed's insistence that he was fine. So the two alchemists returned to assisting the second grader with her studies, moving from science to math and social studies. By the time Gracia decided to leave, Elysia was confused, Roy was amused, and Ed was drowsing on the elder's shoulder.

The young blonde wasn't aware the two women had left until he heard the lock latch, and it took him another moment to realize Roy was still there. But he just nestled further into the elder's shoulder, apparently not awake at all. Roy just smiled, carried him to bed, and tucked him under the blankets.

_The things I do. _He chuckled, glancing at the clock. It was past nine o' clock. He should go home. But another glance at Ed made him think twice. What if the other woke up, or stopped breathing, or started dying?! Okay, that wasn't likely, but still. It could happen.

Ed regained consciousness enough to glare softly at Roy.

"Go to bed, you weirdo. Take your own advice."

Roy nodded, admitting silently that he had a point. "If you're still sick tomorrow, don't come in."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed was already falling back asleep.

Chuckling in spite of himself, Roy resigned to brushing the blonde bangs from the younger's face.

"Good night, Ed."

He almost didn't hear the return, "Night, Roy."


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought I told you to stay home."

Ed waved off the other alchemist without glancing away from his desk. "I checked my temperature this morning, I'm fine."

"You still look exhausted." Roy muttered, standing just inside the doorway. "You should go home."

Ed looked up, muttered in turn, "If I go home, I'll never pass evaluations," before returning to his notes.

"That's no excuse, Ed." Roy countered.

He could see that he was being ignored, and was about to leave when Ed added,

"I'm only here until two o' clock anyways, Roy. Then I'll go home."

Roy smirked. "I will hold you to that."

"I bet." Ed replied ruefully. "Just don't drag me out on the dot."

With a chuckle, Roy added, "Then be sure you aren't here."

--

Two-oh-one. Roy nodded at his watch, walking towards Ed's office-space. In time to see Ed walking out with his military jacket folded over his arm.

Ed's golden eyes widened slightly, before rolling in annoyance. "I told you I'd leave."

"So I noticed." Roy muttered, smirking. "But you're late."

With an aggravated sigh, Ed replied, "By all of seventy-five seconds."

"Driving yourself home?" The elder asked.

The 'duh' look he got in response made Roy chuckle, as Ed grumbled, "Yes, I am driving myself home, I am cooking my own dinner, and I am putting myself in my bed. Any other questions?"

"Are you taking work home with you?" Roy continued.

Ed managed an incredulous look. "What if I am?"

"Then I'll have to commandeer your car and have you relinquish the paperwork." Roy replied. "Or drive you to my place, either way."

The younger just blinked for a moment. "...I don't need this."

He started to walk around Roy, but found himself stopped by a firm grip on his braid.

"Let. Go. **Now.** You bastard."

Roy chuckled again, replying, "I don't think I will, Edward."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do," Ed continued, irate now, "Because I have to go home, and I need to finish my work, so there's nothing else I can do but take it home!"

Surprised slightly at the younger's vehemence, Roy conceded, "Okay, I see your point."

"Good! See ya!" Ed turned and marched away, muttering under his breath (no doubt).

The elder stood there for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

--

_Damn. It._

Ed was staring blankly at the opposite wall, trying to remind himself to focus on his work. It seemed to be useless at this point. For some reason (and it was beginning to worry him) he kept thinking how annoying it was to have Roy hounding him at work. And how aggravating it was to be regarded as unfit to care for himself. And how much he wanted to fall sleep against his commanding officer again.

"Pull yourself together, Ed." He muttered to himself, redirecting his gaze to his work.

Which refused to focus. He blinked a few times, before rubbing his eyes and trying again. Nope, still blurry.

He sighed, thinking that nineteen was too young to need glasses, and deduced that he was just tired and needed more sleep. A good idea.

Settling into the bed moments later, he realized a strange scent to his bed, which he guessed to be Roy's. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Part of him said to change out the bedding before he fell asleep. Another part thought it was a comforting presence.

Everything else said 'Just go to sleep, dumbass'.

--

The paperwork was mocking him.

Roy groaned, trying to understand what was in front of him. No, not the paperwork. He wanted to figure out why Ed was so annoyed that afternoon.

Granted, he knew Ed hated his guts. He also knew that Ed was probably annoyed that Roy had been on his case since the day before.

_Well, that explains everything... Doesn't it?_

Even with the given evidence, it seemed like Ed was unusually touchy.

'..._or drive you to my place, either way_...'

Roy slammed his head against his desk, thinking, _What on EARTH possessed me to say that?_

It made him sound like some kind of perverted, sick-minded... Well, he was to an extent, so it more or less made him sound like some kind of weirdo with a fetish for little boys.

Though Ed wasn't a little boy any more, he was nineteen. Which was only... what, twelve years younger than himself? Though technically, that would still be frowned upon by most circles, since that would be the same as Ed being like, eight, and Roy being twenty...

"Roy?"

The alchemist didn't move. "What, Jean."

"You look a little stressed." He noticed, walking closer to Roy. "You feeling okay?"

"Just peachy." Roy replied.

Jean chuckled. "You know, it'd be funny if you caught what Ed had yesterday."

"Absolutely hilarious." Roy agreed, before adding, "Am I needed somewhere?"

"Not really." Jean returned lightly. "I just heard a thunk and thought I'd better check on you."

Roy sighed, sitting up. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Alright, I'll let you think then."

The lieutenant walked through the office door, closing it with a soft _click_.

Roy stared at his ceiling for a moment, before standing from his desk.

"Going somewhere, sir?"

Roy nodded as he passed Riza. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"I'll just set your work on your desk, then." She replied softly, in a dry tone.

With an exasperated chuckle, Roy responded, "Yes, thank you."

--

He ended up back at Ed's apartment. No reason, just a feeling that it wouldn't hurt to check on his subordinate. Since he had been ill, after all.

Before knocking, Roy tried the handle, finding it unlocked. _How convenient._ He opened the door, peering in silently. No sign of the younger alchemist hunched over the table, which was encouraging, but at the same time it made him nervous.

"Anyone home?" He asked, though not loud enough to reach any other rooms.

He stepped in, pushing the door closed.

After a quick look around, he realized Ed was, most likely, in his bed, which was encouraging again.

But what if he wasn't?

Roy showed himself to Ed's room, carefully letting the door open. He resolved that if he was sleeping, Roy would leave without reserve.

Sure enough, the blonde was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

And that just made him want to stay even more. There was something that made him want to stay and watch Ed sleep, to make sure the younger slept through until morning.

But that would be creepy.

"Roy."

He started, meeting the open, golden eyes.

"Ah..."

With a mind that was currently on pause, Roy just stared without unerringly at Ed, who seemed to be contemplating how one should react in this situation.

Then he smiled. "What brings you to my apartment again, Mustang?"

"...I'm just stopping by to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep on your work again." Roy justified, suddenly thinking at top speed.

Ed nodded slightly, "Oh... You couldn't see that from the front door?"

Roy was caught without a response, and decided silence was a good option.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Ed asked softly, almost (but not quite) teasing.

With a slight scowl, Roy asked in turn, "What should I do if I decide not to?"

"Well," Ed offered with a shrug, "You could leave. Or have a seat, or lay down if you want. It's all the same to me."

Again, Roy was caught off guard; _it's all the same to...?_ He could only stare at the other, mind blissfully blank again.

Then, to Ed's still questioning look, "Which would you suggest?"

"Lay down, bastard." Ed muttered, his eyes drooping. "I'm tired beyond reason, so just get over here."

...Well then...

And that, ladies and gents, is how two alchemists found themselves sleeping peacefully, albeit a bit confused in the mind of the elder.

--

So I'm not going to bother making excuses, I'm just sorry it took so long. Hope things are getting better in your eyes! Things will continue as they come!


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after (dun duun duuun)--

It was actually afternoon by that point. They were both standing in Ed's kitchen, silently.

Roy, for one, was severely confused. Understandable, to a degree, since he was basically ordered to sleep in his subordinate's bed. Which wasn't something he had on his lists of things to do that day (or any other day, for that matter).

Not that he was exactly complaining, okay? He was just a little lost on what to do now.

On the other hand, Ed was smacking himself in the cerebellum for actually telling Roy to climb into his bed. Yeah, that was great. Absolutely **wonderful**. He wanted to blame it on some kind of fever, but that would mean that he went to work sick, which would send him off in a bad direction anyways. He hated this situation.

And yet, he couldn't say that he didn't like sleeping next to his CO.

Said officer was leaning against the counter top near the sink, looking almost at ease, but obviously not. Ed was puttering around the coffee pot; well, he wanted to be puttering around, in truth he was just kind of standing there.

"Ed."

The blonde jumped, asking sharply, "Yes?"

Roy tried not to chuckle, and almost managed it.

"Well, what?" Ed grumbled, the back of his neck feeling hot suddenly.

To which Roy replied soberly, "Ed, are we okay?"

"...What do you mean?" The other asked, confused.

Running a hand through his hand, Roy explained slowly, "I know that, regardless of what you said, I shouldn't have listened. I mean, besides the fact that I shouldn't have even _been_ here, you were half asleep, so I can't say that you were actually listening to yourself."

Ed averted his eyes for a moment, trying not to show his thoughts about the matter.

"But that's not what I want to say, I guess." Roy continued. "I-- I'm not sorry that I listened to you, and I don't wish I hadn't. But I need to know why you said it."

It drew pause from the younger. _Why did I say it?_ He stared at Roy for a moment, then returned his gaze to the coffee pot. It was almost full.

After a few seconds, he answered, "Roy, I..."

That was as far as the train of thought went, and the other could see that. He sighed softly, pushing away from the wall.

"Get back to me on that, alright, Fullmetal?" He added nonchalantly.

At first taken aback, it came to Ed that Roy was trying to establish a sense of normality.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed returned, accepting it.

"Good. Now how about that coffee?"

Ed humphed, his already poured, with a slight smirk. "Make it yourself."

--

Roy left first, as he needed to stop at home for the standard shower-business. Ed waited a bit, before setting off for different domestic tasks. Grocery shopping and the like.

Working his way down the street, Ed tried to put things in order in his mind, which wasn't exactly easy. The only thing that came to mind was Roy. Just Roy, nothing that actually had to do with Roy, which was really irritating, because that wasn't **helping**, dammit.

He didn't need to have those eyes swimming around in his head. Didn't _want_ to be thinking about him every minute he wasn't around. Hated not being able to think _at all_ when he was around.

Suddenly he stopped, staring ahead with a striking clarity in his eyes. Then he turned and slammed his head against the wall.

"Damn."

--

As Roy stepped into his office, he changed his mind and stepped back out.

"Not feeling well, sir?"

Riza gave him a lightly skeptical look as he stood near her.

To which Roy replied with a slight nod. "I'm just a little lightheaded."

"Then perhaps you should go home." She suggested. "I'll drive you."

With a slight scowl, the other remark, "I don't need to be driven home."

"If you're lightheaded," She presented gently, and yet with danger laced at the edges, "You shouldn't be driving."

Pleadingly, "But--"

"I'll drive him."

Both heads turned to see Ed walking through the door with a lightness to his step that didn't seem to fit.

Riza glanced between them for a moment, then decided, "Good. This means less work to catch up for me."

"And it means I can get back at Mustang for driving me home." Ed added with a smug grin.

Sighing in defeat, Roy muttered, "It appears I have no choice in the matter."

--

"So I'm guessing you feel fine."

Roy nodded.

Which made Ed glance at him in almost aggravation. "You know, you'll really fall behind at this rate."

"Are you my secretary?" Roy asked softly.

Ed huffed, returning, "No, but I'll be the one you blame when you need to sit at your desk for three days."

The elder rolled his eyes, a gesture Ed missed because (being the responsible driver that he was) he was watching the road.

When they reached Roy's apartment, he was surprised slightly when Ed stepped out of the car as well.

"I need to talk to you real quick." Ed answered the questioning look.

With an acknowledging nod, Roy lead the way to his apartment without a word.

--

Once inside, for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few days, they lapsed into silence.

Roy didn't push the younger alchemist, knowing it would just end with his cheek bruised and Ed stomping back to his car.

Meanwhile, Ed found himself drawing blanks in the back of his mind. They were very nice blanks, mind you, but they weren't very helpful.

Again the elder could tell Ed was having trouble putting thoughts to words, so he offered gently, "Have a seat."

Ed swallowed harshly and sat without a word. Mind now buzzing, slapping itself madly to come up with... ANYTHING!

Ignoring the obvious thoughts, Roy set himself to making coffee, which seemed to be something the two of them did when all was quiet.

Moments later he set a mug in front of the blonde, before sitting himself opposite with ease.

Then Ed asked softly, "Why did you listen?"

"...Maybe I like you, Edward." Roy replied softly.

In a similar tone, the other asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No." Roy returned honestly. "But that's why I want to know where you stand in all this."

Ed considered this, adding, "So do I..."

"I was worried this would happen." Roy sighed a moment later.

Giving his a confused look, Ed asked, "What?"

"When I asked if we were okay," The elder explained, "I wanted to keep this from happening. I don't want to confuse you, I just..."

His voice trailed off, and Ed nodded empathetically. He just, too. Just what, neither knew, but it made sense in their minds.

For a moment or two, they sat in their familiar silence, both trying to figure something to add; both failing, miserably.

Ed stood, startling the both of them, but mostly Roy.

Before he could back out, the blonde walked directly over to the other side of the table, standing over Roy for a split-second.

Then he moved forward, setting a bent knee on one side of Roy's seat, resting his forehead on the elder's shoulder.

"This is where I stand." Ed murmured, his voice uncharacteristically low. "This is where I've wanted to stand for a while."

Roy was completely bewildered, his thoughts merely humming around warmly in his ears.

His wits swiftly returned, and he hesitantly rested a hand against Ed's pulse.

The younger rolled his head over, looking up in what almost looked like regret, but Roy knew that wasn't quite it.

He tighten his fingers, guiding Ed upright, watching the golden eyes intently. It was almost aching, this look of want. Pure want.

"What do you want, Ed?" Roy asked softly.

The eyes turned away slightly. "I _want_ you."

Roy leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "And now I'm confused."

"Why?" Ed asked in an almost incredulous tone.

To which Roy remarked with a smirk, "If we both want this, why are we both acting so damn heartbroken?"

A single heartbeat elapsed, and suddenly Ed was fully seated on Roy and they were kissing as though there was no tomorrow, no yesterday.

--

"The coffee's cold."

The elder chuckled, looking to Ed. "Somehow it's funny how you point that out."

"Well, damn." Ed growled almost sullenly. "I'll remember that when you drink it next time."

Roy smiled, adding, "You know, you're adorable when you're annoyed."

"You know," Ed returned, a smile also tugging at his lips, "When you act like the ass you are, you end up being very kissable."

Thusly noted, Roy kissed him hotly before asking, "So would you like hot coffee?"

"Caffeine stunts your growth." Ed muttered dryly, amending, "Or so Havoc tells me."

Which only served to make Roy chuckle again.

--

So yeah. I basically forced myself to write this at quarter-ta two in the morning. And I am pleasantly pleased with the result...

I should force myself to do so more often o.o SUCCESS!!

By the way, this is not the end... I think. If it is, it had a good run at least. Lasted longer than I expected it to.

...I should stop bad mouthing my story now.

_good-night_


End file.
